


Double Trouble

by Banana_Jesus



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Little Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Double Life, Family Fluff, Fluff, Literal 2Seok, M/M, Namjoon is a sugar daddy, Other, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Two Hoseoks, they’re all whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Jesus/pseuds/Banana_Jesus
Summary: Namjoon just wanted to prank Jimin back for making him croak like a frog.In which Namjoon accidentally casts a duplication spell on Hoseok and this forces Hoseok to spill his big secret.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this one into an actual book! If anyone would like me to. I haven’t written on here in a while so this is my first book back. Hopefully you guys enjoy!

It was a complete accident.

...

A really cute accident, in fact. 

☀️☀️☀️

It all started about a month ago when Jimin casted a spell on Namjoon to make him croak like a frog during dinner. 

He didn't speak the rest of the night. He just glared at everyone while they tried not to laugh. 

Flash forward a month later, Namjoon was preparing to cast a clumsy spell to get back at Jimin. He peered out of his room into the living room and saw Jimin and Hoseok talking and laughing about something he probably doesn't care about. 

He grinned devilishly and ran back into his room to grab his wand off of his nightstand. Jin had told him not to use it because everytime he does, nothing goes right. Last time, he broke almost all the dishes in the kitchen because he wanted to clean them using a spell. 

But this time is different. He keeps saying to himself in his brain. ‘ I've been learning, and I think I finally know how to cast spells correctly!’

He peeked out his room and pointed the wand towards Jimin. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, mumbling:

"Let this person become temporarily clumsy. Let- "

"Hey, Hyung!! I need help!" Taehyung called out, roughly patting Namjoon's back, which scared the hell out of him. Namjoon snapped his head towards Taehyung, hiding his wand behind his back. "Let hyung finish what he was doing first, okay?" 

Taehyung, being the gullible person he is, god bless him, nodded and headed back in his room. 

Namjoon sighed. "That was close. Now what was it again..? Umm.. Oh I know! That which is one now becomes two. That which is two forever will be. That which will be shall appear to you."

He repeated as he pointed his want to what he thought was Jimin and smiled, heading back into his room. 

☀️☀️☀️

So now, here they are. Everyone was sitting in the living room either on the floor or on the couch with the exception on Seokjin, who was standing in the center of the room and glaring at Namjoon and Jimin, who put their heads down in shame and embarrassment. 

Everyone else looked at Hoseok.

And... Hoseok

"I can't believe you two would do something like this! Especially you, Kim Namjoon! I told you both to stop these petty prank wars and now look at what happened!" Seokjin sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. 

"Namjoon, I told you that you weren't ready to use your wand yet, didn't I? As you can see, you can't even remember a simple clumsy spell."

Namjoon looked up at his hyung and smiled sheepishly, but that smile quickly disappeared when Jin gave him a look. "I'm really sorry hyung.. I thought I would be able to get it this time.. and then Taehyung distracted me! I forgot the spell!" 

Everyone looked at Taehyung, and he held his hands up in defense. 

"Well, it can't be helped. We'll just have to deal with- that's strange.." Jin mumbled, taking a closer look at the Hoseoks. "They don't look too similar in features.."

You could easily tell who the real Hoseok was by his playful attitude and sharp looks. He didn't seem too angry about this whole situation. 

The duplicate looks more childish. He had the attention span of a five year old, looking around curiously and not paying attention to the conversation at all. He was also playing with Hoseok's fingers. It was like he was kid in a mall who was forced to go with his mom. 

"Well, what are we gonna do with him?" Taehyung asked after a few moments of silence. "We have to take care of him! He's human too! Plus, he's a part of Hoseok!" Yoongi grunted.

"Okay okay! Jeez!"

"We'll start by giving him a name! I think Hobi works! Since he's a part of me!" Hoseok finally spoke up, with a bright smile on his face, which immediately took a tension out of the room. Everyone agreed on the name.

Happy with himself, Hoseok rustled Hobi's hair, earning a giggle out of him that made everyone stare.

"......Okay. That was cutest shit I've ever heard." Jin mumbled to himself, going over to Hobi to get more giggles out of him. 

"Hob-Hobi!" Hobi cheered out of nowhere.

They're gonna have so much fun taking care of him.

.....

Or so they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me if you’d like me to continue! Have a good dayyyyy
> 
> Twitter: @jinanajesus


End file.
